


The Hideout

by Sten_disapproves (orphan_account)



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Ben Finns underwear, Cleaning, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, Spring Cleaning, but not much nore, its more just fluff, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sten_disapproves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Page and the princess are left completely alone to clean the hideout. They get distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hideout

The underground hideout for the Bowerstone Resistance absolutely stank. It may be based in a sewer, but the dirty laundry littering each bunk room, the unwashed bodies lounging around and the snack wrappers which had started turning up recently (shockingly around the same time Ben Finn and the Princess did) didn’t help with the smell.  
For once, the many rebels were all gone. Most of them had been led by Ben Finn and Walter on a very important and very secret “quest” which happened to be on the same day as Bernard’s famous chicken race “ultimate showdown”.  
Any leftovers had all taken a day off as soon as Page declared the other mission: Cleaning!  
“So…no one else turned up?” The princess asked to the almost entirely empty meeting room. The only other living thing in that room (besides her loyal pup and the many flies) was Page. The darker girl had donned rubber gloves, on loan to her from Jasper, and a very determined expression.  
Over an hour later, the flies were still hovering and the smell was still pungent but all rubbish had been picked up and been transported to the sanctuary for Jasper to deal with.

This was when Page screamed. 

She had found the most sickening and disgusting thing currently existing in Albion: Ben Finn’s underwear, coated in sewage with which looked like a chocolate bar half melted into the fabric.  
“what is it?” The princess ran into the room holding her sword and powering up a fire spell with the other hand. Page lobbed the underwear straight at her other girls head and ran. In turn the princess let out her own shriek and ran after Page. This lead to an extended game of chase, even after the underwear had been dropped in a corner and forgotten about.  
The princess had always been competitive and when she saw an opportunity to win something: she took it. The royal pinned Page down and grinned at her, their noses just touching, foreheads pressing into each other’s and breath mixing.  
The princess turned her head slightly and leaned in when Page walked her fingers up to the woman’s hips and started to tickle her waist. The taller girl shrieked and squirmed away from the rebel who followed her and continued to tickle her relentlessly.  
This led to the girls running and jumping their way through the hideout, recreating mess and scattering organised clothes as they rushed away from each other. Whenever Page would be in arms reach of the princess she would start to tickle her causing the princess to scream, run faster and possibly shoot some spell randomly around her.  
Finally, they both collapsed in a heap of giggles and lay, surrounded by more mess than they started with. They were both sprawled out with limbs resting over each other.  
The hero rolled over and curled herself around Page, burying her head into the girls neck. In return she turned her head so she was yet again nose to nose with royalty.  
Her face split into a grin at seeing the girl smiling with complete adoration lying next to her. She pressed her lips onto the other girls' and smiled into the princesses mouth.  
Both women were filled with joy as Page rolled herself on top of the other girl. The darker girl was on her hands and knees over the princess as she sunk back into a kiss.  
“Guess who made the best bets in Albion!”  
“Shut up Ben”  
"Your just jealous old man, Since you lost every bet in a row!”  
“I said shut u-oh”  
Page sat up and stared at the 50 or so people who had just walked into their hideout.  
"Crap" the princess mumbled as she redid the buttons on her blouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I'm happy to accept requests on my tumblr if you have any ideas!


End file.
